Diskussion:Sternenflottenuniform (Neue Zeitlinie, 2250er)
POV Wie kann man den ersten Satz POV-gerecht umformulieren? Der Seriennme muss ja raus. Aber kann man sich auf die andere Realität beziehen um was zu vergleichen? (Hier die Farben). -- 15:25, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, erst nach Bearbeitung gesehen... ich hab's einfach mal ganz neutral formuliert.--Bravomike 16:09, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Aussehensbeschreibung Wäre es hier vielleicht angebracht, bei der Beschreibung hinzuzufügen, dass dort viele kleine, helle Raketen (also das Emblem) auf einem dunkleren Grund sind? Sieht man gut beim Bild von Sulu. 11:43, 11. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :du meinst das muster? -- 11:45, 11. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Ja, das steht im Artikel nicht und mir ist das erst sehr spät aufgefallen, nämlich als ich den Film das zweite Mal sah, und zwar auf HD 11:48, 11. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :in der ma/en gibt es dieses lustige bild: :-- 11:59, 11. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Ich hoffe, ich habs nicht zu unglücklich formuliert: Über diesem wird ein Pullover in der Abteilungsfarbe getragen'', dessen Muster aus einem dunkleren Grund besteht, auf dem hellere Sternenflottenabzeichen zu sehen sind.'' Sollte man obiges Bild denn auch in die Galerie bei den Abteilungsfarben tun, hat die ma/en ja auch so gemacht. 15:50, 11. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Verschieben Die Trailer haben es bereits lange angedeutet: präsentierte uns einen neuen Satz Uniformen in der neuen Zeitlinie, daher ist das aktuelle Lemma nicht mehr passend. Irgendjemand eine gute Idee für einen neuen Namen? Leider wissen wir nicht genau, von wann bis wann diese Uniformen im Einsatz waren. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 13:54, 27. Jul. 2016 (UTC) :wie wärs wenn wir diesen Artikel einfach mit Kapiteln unterteilen. Bis 2263 und Ab 2263? --80.153.132.36 14:18, 27. Jul. 2016 (UTC) ::Das wäre auch meine Idee gewesen. Ich glaube mich daran erinnern zu können, dass es auch schon einer mal versucht hat. Ansonsten bleibt wohl nur eine umständliche Benennung in Sternenflottenuniform (Neue Zeitlinie, bis 2263) und Sternenflottenuniform (Neue Zeitlinie, ab 2263) um unserer Aufteilung treu zu bleiben (wenn man vom Artikel über die späte TNG/frühe DS9-Uniform absieht, der wegen der parallelen Verwendung nötig ist). Wie regeln es unsere Kollegen in MA/en? Ein Artikel oder zwei? -- 17:30, 27. Jul. 2016 (UTC) :::da (in ma/en) ist es Typ B; wenn du mich fragst, ist das keine gelungene beschreibung, das impliziert ja, sie hätten die gleichzeitig getragen. :::Wir könnten in die Überschrift auch gleich die Filmnamen schreiben, dann wissen alle direkt, was gemeint ist, oder spricht da was dagegen? 12:41, 5. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Hm, die MA/en hatte ursprünglich einen eigenen Artikel ("Starfleet uniform (alternate reality mid-2260s)"), dieser wurde aber am 30. Juni vom Admin Archduk3 gelöscht weil "A collar isn't enough to warrent a new page". Jedoch kann ich keine offizielle Löschdiskussion finden, in der die Community zu dieser Einsicht gekommen ist. Zumal diese Begründung die diversen anderen Unterschiede zwischen den Uniformen mal eben ignoriert. Es macht fast den Eindruck, als handele es sich hier lediglich um die durchgeboxte Meinung eines einzelnen Admins. Nicht gerade die feine englische Art. Gegen die Bezeichnung "bis 2263" und "ab 2263" spricht, dass wir eben nicht wissen, dass dies das genaue Jahr der Einführung ist. Und Filmtitel würden zwar so manche Begriffsklärung sehr viel einfacher machen, vertragen sich aber gar leider nicht mit unserem POV. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 14:39, 5. Aug. 2016 (UTC) ::Ich glaube um die Jahreszahl können wir uns wirklich streiten. Es gibt garantiert wieder einen Comic zum Film in dem event. die genaue Zahl erwähnt wird. ABER das ist für die MA wieder nicht canonisch. Mhm. Blöd. Egal. ::Ernst gemeinter Vorschlag: Können wir es einfach als Neue Zeitlinie, 2250er und Neue Zeitlinie, 2260er umdeklarieren? Dann haben wir Zeiträume und wir wissen, dass 2259 noch die alten vorhanden waren und erst 2263 die neuen; bedeutet, wir haben drei Jahre Übergangszeit, wo wir nicht wissen welche Uniform verwendet wird. Ist das ein Kompromiss? -- 18:11, 5. Aug. 2016 (UTC) ::Ähm Leute? Wie sieht es jetzt aus? Der Film läuft schon eine Weile, ich hab es jetzt auch endlich in die Vorstellung geschafft und... können wir das hier endlich klären? Bei der Fülle an Uniformvarianten in den 2260ern der neuen Zeitlinie glaube ich wirklich, dass eine neue Seite gut ist. Wir müssen im übrigen auch über eine eventuelle Seite für Uniformen nach 2161 sprechen (wie im Film zu sehen) und ob man dieser dann wirklich den originalen Canon zuordnen kann. -- 06:55, 9. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :::'Auch endlich in die Vorstellung geschafft'? Ich war fast allein im Kinosaal. Ach egal, was ich sagen wollte: :::da hat doch der neue spock die information bekommen, dass der alte spock gestorben war. Können wir nicht davon ausgehen, dass das noch in dem Jahr war, in dem auch diese neuen Uniformen zu sehen waren/sind? Das kann ja nicht so lange gedauert haben, bis er davon zu hören bekam 18:25, 10. Aug. 2016 (UTC) ::::Ich schließe mich Phoenixclaw's Vorschlag an. Einen gemeinsamen Artikel wie in MA/en würde ich nur machen, wenn man beide Uniformtypen gleichzeitig im Einsatz wären. Davon können wir nach der momentanen Sachlage nicht ausgehen. Ich selbst würde frühestens in einem Monat dazukommen, das dementsprechend umzubauen.Bis dahin kann sich ja die Diskussion anders entwickeln oder jemand anderes hat es schon gemacht... Gruß--langweiler (Diskussion) 16:48, 23. Jan. 2017 (UTC) :::Nope 19:03, 23. Feb. 2017 (UTC) ::@ME: Beziehst du das jetzt auf den Umbau oder den Umschlag in der Diskussion? De facto wurde es schon gemacht, die Seite der 2260er ist nur sehr... kurz. -- 21:10, 23. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :::Dass es jemand anders schon gemacht haben könnte 10:22, 24. Feb. 2017 (UTC)